Hana's Home
by LilyHellsing
Summary: On her 17th birthday, Hana Stoppable gets a call from a familiar man she once knew. He tells her to join him or her adopted brother Ron will be left alone with monkeys & apes. Who could it be? Monkey Fist! He's back, he's pissed, & he needs her skills!
1. Chapter 1

**I was going through a few things like Beauty and the Beast, Kim Possible, etc…and when I glanced at some very beautiful fanwork by ****Budgie85**** on the awesome Ultimate Monkey Master Archive on Livejournal, I was inspired for a short story.**

**After 'Oh No Yono', Hana goes on to live a normal life. Although her adopted parents don't encourage her to become a super ninja, they don't discourage her. They nudge her, however, towards the 'normal' life of making good grades and going off to college after befriending good friends. On her 17****th**** birthday, she gets a strange call. This caller says that he needs her special skills to make him reach his goals…if she doesn't help, her older brother Ron will be left alone with monkeys and apes! Who could this caller be?**

**Monkey Fist!**

**He's back, he's pissed, and he wants to be Monkey Ruler of the world! It turns out that Han, even without training constantly, could become a great thief…which is exactly what Monty needs for his goals. She reluctantly agrees to help him only for the sake of her brother. We see a blend of Disney songs that fit pretty damn well into this context.**

**She realizes just how cold, how isolating, how…scary the mansion she has to stay in is. She hates Monty with a passion but as the weeks go by…she starts to feel something flutter in her heart. The feelings that her friends described when they fell in love seem to match up what Hana feel. Could she be falling for Monkey Fist?**

**Disclaimer: Song "Home", the song "Something There" & the characters from Kim Possible are not mine.**

**Sadly this will be a short story since I can't find the time to add in more like I do with Healing Mind & Body and Monkey Love II: New Life (Soon to be added is Monkey Love III: Reminiscing Can Be Dangerous)**

* * *

"See you later Han!" A girl with dark blond hair waved at her friend as she headed into her home. This girl was named Crissy and she was one of Hana Stoppable's dearest friends. Most at Middleton High School knew Crissy as 'Pissy Crissy' for she could get angered easily and lecture a wall into crumbling! As well known as Crissy was, Hana Stoppable was known far more for being able to calm her blond friend down.

There was a certain air, a certain feeling, which Han gave off when she walked into a room. Unlike her older adopted brother who spouted off jokes when he showed up, Hana gave everyone the sort of calming, tranquil, almost serenity like feeling. In short, she could calm almost anyone down simply by being near them.

"Bye Crissy!" She waved her hand briefly at the girl who turned the sidewalk, the trees and house blocking her. It had become a routine almost for the past two years; they would walk home from school, Crissy would be going on about boys or school work, or even their future, when she would cut herself off to say bye to Han. Then, the next day when they went _to _school, she would pick right up where she left off until they went to separate classes.

Through the years of living in American with an adopted family she loved so much that she'd call her own flesh and blood, Hana had changed a lot. Her eyes were still the same, able to make anyone smile or at least grin. Her hair was nearly to her waist and always put into a braid, a way to ensure it wouldn't annoy her too much. She reached the chin of her older brother and, no matter how much she ate or what she ate, she was always skinny.

She managed to befriend nearly everyone in school or if she wasn't friends with everyone, she was almost everyone's acquaintance. She was the silent type of girl who could be wild if given the chance with her friends, she obeyed her parents, she studied relentlessly despite already knowing the material quite well…she was…normal.

Yet the abnormal thing about her was that she didn't like any of the guys here. Already on her third, almost fourth, year of high school, she still remained single. Never had she had a boyfriend despite her dearest friend's attempts to 'hook her up'. No one interested her, they were all…boring.

In this neighborhood, the doors were always unlocked which hinted just how safe it was. Even though the Stoppable's didn't live exactly right next door to Kim Possible, the retired teen hero who was now a college graduate, but living in Middleton was like living the 70's. It was safe.

Everyday when she went to open the door to her beautiful home, she would always ponder over how much security this town possessed while there were so many criminals all over the world. Very faintly she could recall something from when she was only a baby.

These memories usually came up clearer in clips of her dream but she could recall a foggy like event. A man, rather handsome from what she remembered, had been trying to take her…she remembered her older brother being covered in stone monkeys…she remembered bouncing around, dancing to that god-awful kid song. That was the thing that came up in her dreams; she had slapped the man's hand away while saying 'page' and danced around in rather…well, high places until he fell over.

While her parents refrained from telling her too much about this, she had asked her brother and his fiancé on several different occasions; the man that had wanted to take her was named Monty Fiske, AKA Monkey Fist. He wanted her because she could fight very well; she was a ninja of sorts.

Once she insisted that Ron's fiancé Kim Possible, was lying because Han didn't even know how to defend herself. The blond and red head exchanged a quick glance, a silent asking of permission, before Kim spun around, her foot aiming to connect to Hana's shoulder.

On impulse, on instinct almost, she had gripped Kim's ankle and spun her a few yards away. So she found out that subconsciously, she _did _know how to fight…rather well, if she must say. This was one surprise but another rather large surprise was her ability to be just as stealthy as a ninja. Without even meaning to, she had a nasty habit of walking into a room and scaring her parents a year older.

"Hana! I heard you come in, the door's been noisy lately, don't try to scare me. Come in the kitchen, your brothers on the phone." Mrs. Stoppable's voice was heard through the somewhat quiet house.

Faintly wondering if the door was creaking just to warn the others in the house, she made her way into the same room with her adopted mother. About half a year ago, Ron had proposed to Kim, his high school sweetheart. Sure it took a few years for him to actually gather the courage and the money, but he did it! Their wedding date was somewhere within the next five months.

Taking the phone from a soap covered hand which hinted that Mrs. Stoppable had answered the phone in the middle of dish washing, she smiled at her and sat down. "Hello Ron!"

"Hey, there's my baby sister Han! How are you kid?" A joyful voice of a much matured Ronald came from the other side of the phone.

"I'm good, just busy with homework. How are you, brother?" Although the man couldn't see just how busy she was, she took out a stack of papers from her bag which was soon accompanied by a stack of books.

The young man formally known as Ron exploded with laughter, "I'm doing awesome! KP and I decided to move the wedding up to next month." His voice lowered a bit as though trying to speak to where Kim couldn't hear. "To tell the truth kid, I'm a little nervous."

"You'll make a great husband; mom still tells me how you thought you wouldn't make a great brother and look what happened! You'll be great." She flipped through her literature book, stopping towards the back to find a twenty page 'short' story. "Just out of curiosity; you _do _realize you won't be able to call her 'KP' anymore once her last name starts with an 's', right?"

"…Oh…yeah, course I knew that. I think I'll keep calling her KP though…KS sounds really…weird." By the tone of Ron's voice, it would seem that no, he didn't realize that. Hana smiled, trying not to crack up at her brother's reaction. Some things were just so predictable!

Reluctantly as she opened up her journal, hinting to anyone who was looking over that she had to write some sort of report on the twenty page short story, she spoke up. "Ron, I hate to do this but I have a mountain of homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright Han…happy early birthday! Don't think I forgot; I'll be coming down to see you tomorrow with a _huge _surprise! Tell mom and dad the good news; bye Han." In the background after Ron's quick farewell, a girl's voice, Kim no doubt, could be heard shouting 'Bye Han!'

* * *

By the time the clock on the microwave's glowing digits turned to show 9:54, Han finished her homework. She let out a huge yawn and stretched, her bottom sore from sitting all those hours. She probably would have been done a few hours earlier…but Crissy called so they ended up staying on the phone for a good two hours.

That was one thing that was in a girl's genetic code no matter where they came from; they could chat on the phone for hours!

"Night mother, night father." She waved at them, pausing to give a brief hug to the both of them. The tired parents smiled at her, bidding her a good night as well.

"We have a surprise for you tomorrow!" They said as she walked up the stairs. Grinning, she wondered if Kim, Ron, _and _her parents were in on this 'surprise' together. Putting it off her exhausted mind for now, she changed into her PJs and opened her window.

The chilly air entered her barely used room, letting her relax slightly. Lying on top of the comforter, never able to sleep under the huge thing, she yawned for a moment. If she hadn't yawned for so long, she might have heard the slight creak outside her window that hinted someone was scaling the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey, hey everyone! It's 7:30 in the morning, that dreaded time where our students have to get up and hear me talk. Come on now! Get up, get up, get up! Don't even try hitting that snooze button cause I'll just keep turning on!" _The familiar morning wake up call rang loudly from the radio alarm. A hand slammed on the off button and moments later, a sleepy looking, messy haired, eyes half opened Hana sat up.

Stretching her body, she stood up and nearly fell over again. It took a good few moments for her to realize what day it was and when she did, she smiled widely and shot up. In a blur of a motion, she zoomed past her closet like a tornado. After getting a pair of comfortable jeans on with a dark colored short sleeved shirt, she placed a few pieces of jewelry on. Brushing her hair in such a quick motion that it looked static like, she ran down the stairs.

However, instead of seeing her parents there, she found some warm breakfast and a note. The breakfast was the 'birthday' special because it had a rare delicacy; French toast with bacon and eggs. Deciding she could spare about ten minutes to eat, she sat down and glanced over the note.

"Hana,

We're sorry for not being here on your 17th birthday but no worries, we're gone only to get your surprise ready. Don't think about skipping school (though we know you wouldn't) and go out with your friends (though it's tempting). 

Love,

Mom & Dad"

Laughing between bites of her bacon, she shook her head with a grin. Her parents knew very well she loved school despite the many mountain imitating homework piles it threw at her. What could the surprise be though? Now that her brain was refreshed and rejuvenated, she couldn't help but wonder.

After she ate the birthday breakfast her mother prepared, she placed the dish in the sink and grabbed her bag full of heavy textbooks and even heavier papers. How she managed to carry that thing every day was beyond her yet she suspected it had something to do with her 'skills'.

Hana went over the things she had to do in school today; four tests all in AP classes, an essay do, a quick presentation, and turning in regular homework to almost all of her eight classes. "Oh right, homework!" She whispered and headed up the stairs once more. When she reached her room to grab _Much Ado About Nothing_, a class-set book they had to read last night, she froze.

…When did she close her window?

"Hey! Hana! Get your birthday ass out here, girl, we're going to be late!" The muffled shouting from Crissy was heard. Snapping out of her confusion, she felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile. Walking down the stairs, she grabbed the doorknob and was just about to fly out of the door…when another distraction happened.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Had she been in the mood for irony, she would have laughed at the fact that she kept being pulled back in when she attempted to get out. Holding onto the book written by Shakespeare, she adjusted the strap on her shoulder and picked up the phone. "Stoppable resident, Hana speaking."

There was silence for a moment, which made her wonder if it was one of those recorded messages that played after hearing noise. They rarely got those but since a few more businesses had opened up in here, more recorded messages came.

At least it wasn't a telemarketer; that was the good side of it.

"Hello?" She frowned, hearing Crissy shout something about being late to check out guys. Very faintly she heard light breathing on the other side of the phone; it wasn't the heavy breathing from those horror movies, it was just…normal. "Well I'm late for school so I'm hanging up."

"You might want to pause that action." A voice finally spoke up. Hana's brows furrowed in puzzlement and wonder. She knew that voice…but from where?

Hoping that she'd recognize it if he spoke more, she asked, "Oh? Why so?"

The voice was British from the somewhat faint accent, deep like an older man's. "Because I have a proposal for you, one you won't want to hang up on."

"This is sounding a strikingly similar to a telemarketer's call." The young lady muttered, annoying at how she had been tricked into staying on the phone that long. How stupid was she to hesitate simply because of some British voice?

"Really? Well there is one difference between myself and a telemarketer; I have your brother hostage and they don't."

"…What?" Her grip on both phone and book tightened, threatening to injure both objects. Needless to say, bewilderment and alarm colored her tone, making it far sharper than what she meant at first.

The male voice sounded smug at her one worded reaction, "I suppose after being called Stoppable after so long, your hearing and IQ must go down. I have your brother hostage…Ronald Stoppable, just about to be wed, was planning to visit his adopted baby sister for her birthday. I really can't call you 'baby' anymore though…"

"Do I know you? Did I anger you before? Why do you have Ronald?" Hana dismissed his first comment about her last name, her eyes narrowed as she searched her memory. Yet try as she may, she simply could not remember offending anyone before.

The man chuckled softly which sounded airy, breathy, across the phone line. "Oh I don't expect you to remember me, little Han. After all…" his tone grew hard and bitter, obviously recalling something unpleasant, "it's been such a long time since you destroyed my plan. Yet it seems just like yesterday that you were slapping my hands away, slapping away my offer for a great bright future."

The blurry recollection of such an event came to her mind immediately. She remembered saying 'page' and slapping away what appeared to be either very hairy hands or monkey paws. Those hands belonged to this man who spoke to her right now, the very man who had her sibling hostage!

Try as she might, she couldn't remember his face yet his name was clear as day. "Monkey Fist!" She slapped her book onto the table, ignoring how the table shook. "Where is my brother?!" Forcing herself to contain her rage, she hugged the book tightly as though it would offer her comfort.

"Ah, so you _do _remember me!" Monkey Fist let out another airy chuckle. "Good, you just made this call several minutes shorter."

"Don't try to switch subjects, tell me where he is! What do you want with us?" Hadn't this man got the message of 'leave us alone' when he got turned to stone? How did he even get out? While part of her wanted to know, the other part feared the knowledge.

"Ah, I see the Stoppable's have taught you the impatience your brother owns. I do hope they haven't taught you to fear monkeys or you will find this decision quite unpleasant."

He went on as though chatting with an old friend. Inhaling slowly and quietly, Hana forced herself to remain patient for his reply just to prove him wrong. Plugging her other ear to ignore Crissy's threats, she listened carefully to what he had to say. "You see Ms. Stoppable, Han, whatever you preferred to be called by-…"

"It's Hana to you!"

"Yes, yes, whatever!" Monkey Fist snapped, obviously not being interrupted. If it wasn't for this fact, she probably would have pointed out who was being impatient now. "I am not a man who gets defeated so easily. To prove such a point, I have taken your brother from the airport. Oh but do not worry, my dear, he's in good company…I left him alone with two apes who have been dying to be parents and several monkeys who I'm in the midst of training to become ninjas."

Hana inhaled sharply, unable to stop herself from the sudden shock. Her brother, alone with monkeys and apes?! He could die from fear, from a heart attack, if the primates didn't first. "Get him out of there!" She commanded without being able to stop herself.

Instead of snapping or snarling like she predicted, he only laughed briefly. "So impatient! That will soon change though." There was a hidden meaning to his words, one that made the young girl shiver. "I'll make you a deal, little Hana. Now I know you've felt a little out of place in that pathetic spit of a town that the 'Founding Fathers' made. You're far smarter than most, you can run faster, be extremely sneaky…in short, you are better than everyone in that town.

"Now back to the deal; knowing this information, I'll suggest something that you might just jump at. You join me until you gather some rightful objects of mine…or your brother will be left alone with my friends until he dies."

_Much Ado About Nothing _hit the ground, the hand that held it seconds ago shaking, the owner of said hand unable to breathe. All the noise around her turned into a mix of muffled silence; Crissy's shouts were whispers, the cars honking near by were squeaks, the zooming by bus with loud kids was…silent. Forcing herself to swallow any tears and any trace of emotion, she spoke coldly, "And if I tell Kim? She will find you and rescue Ron!"

Without skipping a beat, Monkey Fist exclaimed in a falsetto tone, "Oh no! Kim Possible! I did not think of that!" His voice grew deep and serious again, sending chills down Han's spine. "You really think I forgot about that? I have planned it out to where even if Ms. Possible manages to find me, she'll have several mazes to go through in which time, if she finishes…Ronald will be transported to another place"

Her mind raced. "T-then…I need to go to school; I'll give you my answer lat-…"

Monkey Fist was the one who interrupted her this time. "I believe your teachers will excuse you for one day, especially after being such a good student. You fail to realize just how horrible your brother fears my monkeys…by the time you get back from school and celebrate with your precious 'parents', he may be dead from fright."

"You're a monster!" She snarled, dread coloring her tone. Using her free hand, forgetting all about the book on the floor, she covered her eyes for a moment as if to hide her tears.

"Actually I'm a monkey master."

Ignoring his little remark, she thought quickly. To leave her friends, her school, her family…to go with some man she didn't know, a man that she knew was evil. He wanted her to steal! He…yet, he was the one with the upper hand here. If she stayed here, her brother would be dead, her family would be wondering where he was, worried, and Kim would go ballistic with guilt and rage.

"…Fine, I'll join you. But I want Ronald out of wherever you have him as soon as I see you! Where do I go?" She readied herself to go upstairs and pack for what would probably be an airplane.

"Just turn around." The voice was lowered before a clicking noise occurred; he hung up.

Spinning on her heels, she let out a scream from pure shock; Monkey Fist stood a few feet before her! Dropping the phone, she threw her rather weighty bag at him, her feet twitching as though wanting to run up the stairs or out of the house. How did he get in there?! The window, her subconscious whispered.

"What…You monster!" She watched as he tried to catch the bag (obviously he never knew just how much homework high school could assign) and stumbled back. Taking advantage of this, she grabbed a pillow from the couch and slammed it against his head, sending him stumbling to the left.

"Enough!" He shouted and threw the bag to the ground, secretly stunned when it made a booming 'thud'. He grabbed her wrist, throwing the pillow away with his other hand, and glared down at her. "You won't need to pack a single thing; I'll have everything for you." The corners of Monty's lips twitch upwards. "It seems you forgot just how useful turning a page could be."

Yes, she admitted silently, that would have come in handy before he grabbed her wrist in a vice lock.

"Come along, my dear." He glanced towards the door which was being pounded on.

"Han, I swear I'll go in there and drag you out by your braids! Come on girl, we are **late** and I mean it!" Crissy's voice broke through the solid object before her. Hana felt a pang of guilt and longing already but said nothing, being quite literally dragged out the back way.

Hana stared behind her as she walked blindly forward. Her parents would worry immediately when they walked into the house singing 'happy birthday' only to find a mess. Her soon-to-be-sister-in-law Kim would arrive and immediately start out to search for her. Ron, when he got out of wherever he was, would fly into a rage.

Yet it was all for him, all for Ronald.

* * *

"…You have let him go?" Hana spoke up after several hours passed. The plane ride to what looked like a castle in England took a lot out of her, far more than she expected.

"Hm? Oh yes, your brother is free now, no worries." The man smiled at her, something making his eyes sparkle with joy. Resisting the urge to laugh, he led her into the mansion. "Follow me."

They traveled several staircases in silence at first which was perfectly fine with Hana since her attention was divided. So many paintings, so many vases, so many pictures…all of monkeys! It was odd; Ron hated and feared them while Hana…well, adored them. She always had a secret love for monkeys, especially when they were babies, but never told anyone because of…well, her adopted brother.

"You are to be up by six AM every morning; I don't care when you go to bed as long as you don't disturb me or sneak around and as long as you're up at the right time. I expect you in the living room, which my monkeys will show you later, at 6:30 and breakfast, depending if I have you do anything, will be served at 7 AM. There aren't many rules around here, Hana, except that you obey me, arrive on time, and don't try to snoop or sneak around or out."

The man stopped at a door, throwing it open so she could step in first. "This is your room…my monkeys will bring you down to the living room in a few hours." He started to close the door when he hesitated, smiling charmingly, "Oh and…welcome home." There was a taunting hint in his voice.

From what she saw in this dimly lit mansion/castle so far…only a few monkeys and the monkey master himself lived here. So many cobwebs both in the hallway and in her room greeted her cheerfully. The mirror was cracked slightly at the bottom and there was a layer of dust on everything. She slammed her hand onto the dresser, which echoed for a full moment, and wiped off the dust.

How lonely this place was now that she had no one near her, whether good or evil. How quiet it was except for the occasional rat or spider climbing about. How…sad it was to be such a huge structure with hardly anyone in it.

"Happy birthday to me…happy birthday to me…happy birthday dear Han…" She sighed and sat on the bed which was, shockingly, soft. What a way to spend her 17th birthday. On the plus side…she didn't need to worry about all those tests.

"_Yes…" _She spoke out loud, a sudden melody stuck in her mind, playing over and over again. "_I made the choice, for Ronald, I will stay. But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you monster!" _She turned and stomped her foot, spitting at the doorway Monty once stood at.

_"If you think that what you've done is right, well then…you're a fool! Think again!" _She made a waving motion towards the door as though bouncing a ball, walking towards the window. It gave a view of the ocean underneath, reminding her that there was no way out.

"_Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold…"_ She shivered softly, feeling said coldness nip at her skin. She loved the cold…but this was the lonely kind.

"_I was told every day in my childhood, even when we grow old, home will be where the heart is. Never were words so true! My heart's far, far away…home is too._

_Is this home? Is this what I must learn to believe in? Try to find something good in this tragic place…just in case I should stay here forever. Held in this empty place…oh, that won't be easy!"_ For her brother, she was doing this for her brother. She had to remember that…she had to call this place 'home' though it was not.

"_I know the reason why my heart's far, far away; Home's a lie! What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately…but I know that I can't solve my problems going back. Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever? Shut away from the world until who knows when!"_ Han walked over to the door, tempted to throw it open but stopped, unsure of what awaited her.

"_Oh, but then as my life has been altered once it can change again! Build higher walls around me, change every lock and key…nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me. _

_My heart's far, far away…home and free!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said in the first chapter, we're skipping scenes since it's a short story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Something There" or the KP characters.**

* * *

(One Month Later)

Her alarm clock went off buzzing like it did every day at 6 AM. Instead of the funny DJ's voice or some new famous song playing like it did at home, she had to be slowly dragged from her pleasant dreams by an annoying buzz. If it weren't for the fact that this was the only alarm clock she would be able to get a hold of, she would have thrown it against the wall _long_ ago.

Her body moved before her mind could even register what was happening. She went over to the dresser, which was cleaned several times until it looked far better. Brushing her hair with her eyes closed, still trying to pull out of that pleasant dreamland she so desperately clung to, she placed her hair in a braid.  
Just like every morning for the past agonizing month, she would blindly grab something out of her closet and pray that it looked good. Of course one would be smart enough to turn on the light and look at what she grabbed but…the light burned, the light symbolized that she was indeed awake from the beautiful dreams she had and was in a horrible life.

Like a routine, she wondered while putting on the almost silk like kimono how he knew her size. Was there a way a man could just look at a woman and tell what size she was? She would honestly rather believe that than think about the only other option; he had snuck into her room.

When she had went to bed on the eve of her birthday, she opened the window as per usual. The next morning she went back upstairs to see it closed. The only reasonable logic, the kind that scared her pale was that he had gotten into her room, looked at her clothes, and used the cell phone to order so much clothing.

After spending so many days sparing with him in training, she shivered to think that he had been so close to her while she slept. If he had wanted, he could have kidnapped her or snapped her neck! Such a frightening thought that occurred every morning, shaking the last ounce of sleep out of her.

Once she slid her shoes on, she walked down the never-ending-winding staircase while stretching her muscles as best as she could. It was impossible to figure out but she had always managed to take half an hour to get up, dress, and brush her hair when it really just felt like a few minutes

Walking into the living room where Monkey Fist usually sat enjoying morning tea, she winced at the light in the room. Part of her suspected he turned the chandeliers on to make sure she was wide awake.  
Things were far different here than at home.

At home, she would go down the stairs as slow or as fast as she wanted and be greeted by her parents. On the days she didn't have school, she would sleep in and be awakened to hear the sound of Saturday morning cartoons, which always made her fly out of bed.  
In this dark damp place, she had to get up and pose as a tornado, throwing her clothes on and running down here. No matter what day it was, she always had to be in a rush to meet Monkey Fist's time limits. What was another thing that sucked was…well…no Saturday morning cartoons. No TV at all, only books. She didn't mind too much…but she was tired of reading constantly.

"You're late." The annoyed British voice rang out from the comfort of an over stuffed chair.

Judging from the clock that hung several feet higher than Hana, she responded, "Only by a minute or two."

"That is still being late." Monkey Fist stood up from his chair, turning to look at her. Over the years, he didn't change too much. His hair was a little longer but still wild as if possessing its own free will; his skin had some wrinkles but it was obvious it was from stress, not age; and his eyes were still…youthful.

Hana said nothing, knowing that an apology would make him gloat. "What am I supposed to do today?" Ever since she got there, all they did was train, train, train, and train!

He became serious again. "Today…you'll be stealing the Kazakirkuru from a nearby museum."

"…I hope it's easier to steal than to pronounce."

* * *

(Several Months Later)

Hana sat outside on what little land there was underneath this mansion. She sat on a bench wearing a dark blue cloak with fur outlining it along with some kimono like clothes. Monty had insisted that since she was now away from Middleton and her 'family' that she stop dressing like those 'slutty Americans' and go back to her own cultural clothes. Not only that, they also helped her move around slyly.

Life so far was…horrible but…well, she just did not like it.

She was lonely. If this place had seemed lonesome before, it felt isolating now. Christmas was the one time of year that she knew all the Stoppable's and Possible's would come together and just have fun. Were they having fun without her? Were they crying for her? Searching for her?

Sure she had made friends with several different monkeys but it wasn't the same. They seemed to be able to understand her but she had to guess at what they were saying, thinking, and doing. There was Chippy, Merry, and Miffy. When she asked Monkey Fist why everyone seemed to end their names with 'y', he looked baffled and suddenly chuckled.

She needed friends to gossip with, to talk about the drama show last night on TV, to dish about boys. She could do none of these! If there was anytime of this stay that made her realize just how much of a prisoner she was…it was now.

No decorations were scattered through the mansion, no hints of a Christmas spirit. Monkey Fist was still a real hard ass but…there was something about him that made her heart skip a beat. No, it wasn't fear…it was something else.

When she thought about him, her face would warm up no matter what the temperature in the room was; her heart would flutter, her stomach would have butterflies; she would dream about him sometimes.

Through the months he tried to be nicer to her, which had a lot to do with Miffy's scolding Hana suspected. He was still a gentleman, his actions were at least. His words were crude and cold at times but lately they had changed. In fact, his whole…persona changed. It wasn't a magnificent change like day to night…it was more like the change of scarlet to pink.

She wanted to ask him if she could contact her family. She wanted to call up her parents and say that she was fine and to have a merry Christmas. Yet…something told her that he would say no, obviously. Her parents would go into a fit and Kim and Ron would pull themselves away from their family just to try and find her if they did.

Standing up with a sigh, ignoring how she could see her breath, she placed her hood on and started to walk through the area. What was this feeling she possessed for Monty? Why did she posses it?

Deep inside, she knew very well what this could be. In fact, she knew what it was. Ever since she reached high school, she never really found any of the guys…hot. She never found one she could date or fall in love with.

Yet according to Crissy's description…Hana was in love. Compared to the things she felt to the things Crissy said love was…well, jackpot! This shamed her for she was in love with a man who forced her to break from her family, who terrorized her brother, who committed crimes for goodness sake!

"You look distracted, is everything alright?" The same voice that ruined her 17th birthday came from behind her. Jumping slightly, having been in deep thought, she turned and inhaled sharply. Why was he literally an inch away from her?

"Good afternoon Monkey Fist." She spoke in the most leveled tone she could muster. "I'm fine, just bored."

"Bored? Hm…" He took a step back, stroking his chin. While he distracted her like that, as if he were about to say something, his monkey foot made a snowball. "Let me introduce you to some fun then, Hana." A snowball struck her.

She gasped as she wiped off the snow from her face. "You…Did you just…?"

"Yes, I did. What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Just this!" She grabbed some snow and flung it at him.

He laughed and managed to dodge, running to the left. She smiled and took cover as well, unable to believe this was real. "_There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined! But now he's dear and so unsure…I wonder why I didn't see it there before."_

Monty turned his head when a well put together snowball slammed into his temple. Wiping it off, he reached down and started running towards the tree she hid behind. Attempting to be as sneaky as once could be in crunching snow, he grabbed her arm. Han looked at him, smiled, and smashed an unfinished ball of frozen liquid on his face before running.

"_She glanced this way, I thought I saw, and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw! No it can't be, I'll just ignore…but then she's never looked at me that way before."_ He climbed the tree, hiding.

Pushing her braided hair back, Hana giggled and ducked behind a bush. "_New and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming…but there's something in him that I simply didn't see."_

"_Well, who'd have thought?" _Chippy chattered in her own language as she paused in training. Forgetting about battling her fellow ninja, she looked out the window to see her master and friend fighting playfully.

Merry wiped away the sweat on her covered forhead and walked over, unable to help but chuckle. "_Well, bless my soul!"_

Able to chastise them for stopping in training, Miffy jumped off the swinging bar and walked over. After catching sight of what they were talking about, she shook her head with a grin, "_Well, who'd have known?"_

Pleased to see they wouldn't get snapped at, Merry went to go get them some bananas. "_Well, who indeed?"_

Chippy watched as Hana laughed loudly, dodging a snowball by moving her hips. "_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"_

"_It's so peculiar. Wait and see." _Merry came back, handing them all a well deserved treat.

"_We'll wait and see; a few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before ."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Now we introduce the last chapter of this short story! We'll see more of Monty's thoughts right now and then towards the end, we'll see Hana's and…so on so forth. This is something of a tragic romance story.**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KP characters or "Don't Fall in Love"**

* * *

It was exactly one week from Hana Stoppable's 18th birthday.

In one week, it would be a complete year since Monty kidnapped Ronald, threatened Hana into coming here, and…taking in the girl. He needed only one more articfact that was in Africa and then he would become Monkey Ruler of the world!

Yet it seemed so…hollow. A hollow victory, yes, that is what it was. At first Monty didn't really care what Hana felt; he didn't care if she felt lonely, sad, hatred, joy…nothing!

However, lately something startled to bug him. At first Monty thought it was just annoyence at how she seemed to relax more around him, seemed to mess up during training. In response to this foolish line of thinking, he trained her twice as hard despite there really being nothing to teach her.

It was only when Merry mentioned Valentine's day did he realize what he felt. Merry had insisted that since they didn't put anything up for Christmas, they would cover this place in pink hearts. Of course when Monty was informed of this, it was too late to say nay for his monkey ninjas took the day off to do what they wanted.

It was when he walked through the halls and walked into the kitchen to see pink tea and red heart shaped cookies did he realize something; he was in love with Hana Stoppable. He was in love with a girl that he could be a father to! Well besides the age difference, he was in love with a _Stoppable_! A _monkey loving Stoppable!_

That was why recently he started to believe this soon-to-be-victory would be bittersweet. He noticed that Hana looked extremely upset, guilty, and reluctant to steal anything for him. This is what bothered him.

He was hurting the girl…no, not girl. Woman. Young Hana Stoppable was a woman now. By experience and attitude, personality even, she was a woman years ago; by body she was 17 soon to be 18…but in his eyes, she was a woman. Had been a woman for quite some time.

Anyway, he was hurting the woman he loved by forcing her to steal things that would make him happy.

"I'm in love and it's hurting my goals." He whispered to himself as he paced around before the fireplace. Despite the darkness around him, he suspected that once he looked at the rug with the lights on, there would be a straight line that was faint in color.

"What?!" A deep voice rang from the darkest corner of the room. In walked a familiar face, one that helped Monty, one that destroyed him. The very one that Monty had to strike a large deal with to be brought back to life from that silly stone spell.

"I thought I made it clear that when I speak to myself, I don't want anyone talking to me, Yono." Monkey Fist looked over at the symbol of power.

The fires light licked Yono, showing that he hadn't aged whatsoever.

The monkey man glared at the artifial one. "I will not stand for that tone." He sounded like Monty when he got after Hana for snapping. "I am the one you should be on your knees thanking! You begged me to take you out of that stone and I did…"

"Yes, only if I give you half of the world's treasure once I become Monkey Ruler."

"Which you would never become if I hadn't told you of those artifacts that girl stole. I knew taking her would be bad! You could not get those yourself and…" Yono started to go on and on. It had been hell trying to make sure Hana never saw him, which is why Monkey Fist restricted the West Wing where he stayed most of the time.

Rolling his eyes, he stopped his pacing. "She is far sneakier than I or you! Your idea of sneaking around to steal something is to blast down a wall, grab the thing, and walk away…or in your case, float away."

"It works, does it not?"

"Yes, for about an hour until the police knock on my door!" He snarled and twitched slightly from confined rage.  
"It is one thing to take the girl but to fall in love with her? She will never see you like you see her." He stated a very well known fact coldly while crossing his hairy arms.

Monkey Fist had opened his mouth to shoot an insult back when he stopped. The monkey man was right. Looking away, Monty started to pace again. Yono frowned and stepped closer, "Listen to your old friend. Have I ever streared you wrong, led you astray? No. But the girl…_The quickest way to break your heart make you depressed and ill is to get tangled up inside; the side effects could kill!_

"_All passion is a waste of time, a deadly game pour vous. I am your friend, your cher ami & I wouldn't lie to you." _Yono walked around him, both basking in the darkness and the light.

Grabbing a small mirror that seemed to appear from nowhere, he held it before the ex-stone Fiske. _"If you must love someone, may I suggest you love yourself! Just think it through, you'll never leave and you will find, you'll get more rest, you'll always feel as good as new! Your freedom is the most important thing, my friend. You must be strong, you mustn't bend._

"_Don't talk for hours, don't send flowers…"_ Yono ripped up some of the left over flowers from Valentine's Day. "_Don't write poems!" _He threw the paper on the desk to the floor whether it was written on or not. "_Don't sing and dance beneath the stars that shine above. Don't fall in love!"_

"_As soon as your heart rules your head,"_ he slapped Monty upside the head, "y_our life is not your own. It's hell when someone's always there, it's bliss to be alone! And love of any kind is bad; a dog, a child, a cat! They take up so much precious time! Now where's the sense in that?"_

"_Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame!"_ He obviously referred to how Monty was known to roam and do what he pleased. Would he really be 'tamed' after this?

"_If you're turned on, then just turn off!"_ This made Monty flush with embaressment and was about to stutter out a somewhat diginified answer when Yono continued his ranting, "_Emotions are a thing all great men overcame. Please, don't make this grand catastrophe! Don't get attached to anyone or anything; there's nothing worse than things that cling! You'll go to pot, you'll turn to drink, you'll never rest! You'll end up mad and looking like some poor tormented dove!" _How could one already insane and appearing insane look worse?

"_Don't fall in love! Don't fall in love!"_

* * *

Later that evening, Monty sat in front of his fire with a glass of scotch in his hand. His eyes were glazed over and cloudy both from the alcohol and from thought. Stroking his chin, a habit he picked up from Drakken, he wondered what to do.

Should he let Hana go? Should he let her go after she stole the last item? Should he confess his feelings? Should he make her love him? If she already loved him…what then? She would still want to see her family and resent him from taking her from them.

The way he saw it…he was screwed.

If he kept her here against her will and confessed feelings that she may not have for him, she not only resented him for making her isolated…but hated him for keeping her there to be his…well, love slave. If she did share his feelings, they were criminals that couldn't exactly get married out loud and move to a suburb and have kids. She would miss her family and if he let her see them…they would track her down, want her back.  
If he made her steal this one last thing before letting her go, if he let her go, then she would feel uncomfortable and guilty. He really didn't feel like deailng with that right now. Yet if he let her go back to her adopted faimly without stealing the last artifact, he would have to steal it and, thanks to his lack of practice in ninja sneakiness lately, he would get caught.

"Monty?" Speak of the devil!

Looking over to see a tired young lady, he sat up straight, trying to hide the scotch. "Yes Han?" He had long ago stopped called her 'Hana' except when being strict, just like she had stopped calling him Monkey Fist.

"It's three in the morning, are you alright? Why aren't you asleep?" She yawned softly and walked to where she was diagonal from him, near the fire that gave her warmth.

The man raised an eyebrow, shockingly not drunk. How much had he had anyway? Did he even drink any of what he poured? "Why aren't _you _asleep?"

"Because I'm awake." She smiled at him, rubbing her eyes. "I just had a nightmare, couldn't get back to sleep. I was planning on stealing a banana nut muffin but uh…found you instead."

He smiled a little at her reply. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Oh…about what?" She sat down in front of him, making his heart pound.

Monkey Fist thought for a moment of a suitable answer but apparently he had drank enough scotch to make his mind blurry. "…Power." At her disappointed expression which puzzled him, he added on, "And decisions of the future…love." Why had he mentioned that? Damn scotch!

"Love?" She looked up at him, startled awake by such a small yet powerful word. Her mind started to race, imitating her heartbeat. "Why love?"

Monty watched her for a long moment, unsure of what to say. She certainly seemed unprepared and surprised by his sudden statement; was that good or bad? "…Go to bed Hana, that is an order." He stood up and walked away, not wanting to stay and be sure she followed his command.

Han sat there for a few more minutes, staring at where he once sat. She felt a pang of pain enter her heart like a knife. No one would accept their love, if he even loved her back. As Ron would say, it would be 'sick and wrong.' So it would be pointless to go after such a schoolgirl crush, it would be…stupid.

There was a soft noise to the side of her, snapping her out of her daze. Looking over, prepared for anything and everything, she relaxed immedately to see Chippy. "Oh…hey…I was just going to bed. Put the fire out, will you?" She stood up, a hint of sorrow and bitter realization in her tone. Chippy only nodded, looking up at her with pitiful eyes.

Why was it only monkeys could see potential love?

* * *

"Oh my…Chippy, Merry, Miffy, you really didn't have to!" Hana burst out laughing at the cake that was placed before her on the table. It was purple and yellow with the frosting written 'Happy Birthday Han'. On the edges were ribbons and bananas, which is why she laughed.

They made a movement as if to say 'no big deal' and gave her a knife to cut the cake. She smiled widely; it was finally her 18th birthday! Trying to push away the nagging fact that it had been one year that she left her family, she sliced the small cake into several pieces.

"Thank you all, really." She smiled and took a bite of her piece. It was…amazing good! "Wow! It's fantastic!"

"You make it sound as though my monkeys are only good for fighting." A refined voice came up from behind her. Unable to surpress a shiver, she looked over and grinned a little.

"Good afternoon Monty, would you like some cake?" Hana licked off the frosting on her fingers from placing her own piece on a plate. Her smile slowly died down when she saw how dark his eyes were, how dim they were with…sorrow? Regret? Pain? "…Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I have some excellent news for you, my dear." He sat down next to her and looked over at the three monkeys who, in one word, looked expecting. "…You three, leave!"

Once the annoyed creatures reluctantly left, Han looked over at him, cake forgotten. "What is it, Monty?" Her voice was as soft as her eyes, Monkey Fist noted. He swallowed down the protests he would have against himself later on.

"I have a birthday gift for you actually, Han." He smiled ever so slightly. "You see, you've gotten almost everything I need so I've felt the need to…reward you. I've noticed over the past year how you've always had respect for me even if you probably hated me. You did as I said most of the time with the occasional teenage rebellion which I…am grateful for. I've noticed you have even devloped paitence!" He chuckled softly, watching her grin again. "Although there is one more thing I need you to take," he noticed her frown again, "I think I'll give you your gift beforehand."

"And what, per say, in this gift?" She raised an eyebrow, speaking when he was semi-silent.

"…You're free to return to your home."

Hana Stoppable gaped at him for the longest moment, shock working through her system. Did he just say she could leave?! But…but…but… "I don't want to leave." She whispered ever so softly.

Monkey Fist stared at her just like she had moments ago. Disbelief came out as he spoke, "Why not? No, you're going home. Your brother and parents miss you, I'm sure."

"Because…" she licked her lips, about to tell her darkest deepest secret that could destroy her. After all, he could manipulate and use her even more once hearing her confession. "…I love you."

The British man made no move or sign that he acknowledged the girl or what she said. He basically stared through her, lips parted ever so slightly. "You…love…me?" A sudden joy rushed through him, he was about to confess his feelings as well…but he heard Yono's voice in his mind. _"Don't fall in love."_

Clearing his throat, he stood up abruptly and stared down at her. Forcing himself to speak before he lost his nerve, he mustered up the coldest tone he could gather. "Don't let your parents or monkey phobic brother hear you say that, they'll disown you. You're going home tonight, today! If I hear one word out of you about it, I'll tie you up."

He wanted to say he loved her back. He wanted to hug her, hold her, kiss her. But Yono's dark words kept echoing in his mind; she would only hurt him in the end. She would tame him, would possess him, would drive him mad with love.

It was so tempting to take it all back, to eat those words that spewed out of his mouth and replace them with the most romantic lines she would have ever heard.

Yet he did not.

Instead, he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room dramatically, not turning to see a broken hearted Hana.

**

* * *

**

A bit of an abrupt ending but I thought it was perfect to show just how much Monty could be…well, Monty. I hope you enjoyed this short story…I know I loved writing it lol. Review if you wish, it would be much loved.


End file.
